bln_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Rose Bloodpaw
Rose is a Bloodmage from the Mage Academy of the Great Citadel, she graduated from there recently after being declared adept in her school of magic which not many have managed to achieve due to the nature of that kind of Bloodmagic. She now travels the world in search of more knowledge to add to bring back to the Academy. Skills, Abilities and Magic Rose's ability as a bloodmage is great but still limited as she is very picky about how to experiment. Her magic is based around life force and not blood but as such she can still manipulate it together with other blood related things as flesh and bone. She can also alter appearances, heal and preform surgery with her abilities, however she doesn't enjoy doing too invasive alterations on others as she thinks she might get a liking to it. Her Bloodmagic was designed to induce pleasure as the original spells were quite painful to cast as it tapped into the caster's life force, now the spells are a mix of pain and plesure that have been described as most addicting when more powerful spells are cast thus requiring immense focus and disipline to not loose the spell, or loose oneself to the spell and use up all once life in one go. Other then her magic she has an immense focus if she puts her back into things to help her overcome her magic, she also have a great knowledge about anatomy and biology in general. Rose has also picked up the violin as a pastime, playing it when she feels she needs to clear her mind and think Personality Curious and smart, she tries to keep things together by logical solutions. Being mostly academical she lacks some experience out in the world and tend to be a bit careless about things. She tends to be a very loving and caring person, but she can be a bit clumsy socially Rose loves sweet things and wine, she can be a bit of a drunk at times but she tries not to get too overwhelmed with things. Other then traveling to find hidden things to study she enjoys spending time with people she enjoy and exchanging stories of their adventures. History When Rose was young she ran away from home after an argument with her mother who didn't want her to develop the magic that she was gifted. She'd had always told Rose that her father was a mysterious traveling mage that came and went from her life, and when the time came when Rose was showing magic potential she knew that if she was going to become anything in her life she needed to make her own decisions. So she ran away from home with no clear goal on where to go, she only knew which direction her father had left her mother which she followed, determined to find out what her destiny was. After months of traveling, young and alone, Rose eventually found herself in a large city that had a large citadel in the middle. First thinking that building was home to one single super powerful wizard it was shown that the citadel was in fact a mage academy which a city had been built up around. Wanting to apply she went to the gates to ask if she could audition, the mages being skeptical at first they at least let her try as she looked so eager, they told her to do something simple with her magic. And Rose did everything she could to replicate the things she had noticed herself do before but none work, however being clever the mages saw the magical energies fly wild from this unpolished gem and accepted her into their academy to study. In the academy Rose met a number of issues, first of she didn't know how to read but the mages said even if she knew how to read the common folk's writing she would still not understand the magical language their literature was written in. And second her ability as a mage was rare as she had difficulty with most common magical schools, until she found an old dusty tome for blood magic. Reading through the tome she felt almost as it was calling to her and through those notes she learned how to change her hair color. Mighty impressed by her talent for such a craft her superiors helped her find more notes and research on the subject but the deeper she dwelt into her arts the more her appearance changed, and the better the magic started to feel, it was so addicting the magic she started to get concerned but her fellow mages told her it is a thing she has to conquer if she is going to become a master blood mage. Years went by as Rose's magic skills grew, the pleasure of casting powerful magics never subsided but never grew in strength ether, and after she had gotten used to it and no longer were in the risk of addiction her masters decided she was ready to learn more advanced things in the Blood magic school. Giving her the keys to the library of forbidden knowledge, and her questions why most blood magic was locked away in there was realized when she saw that most of the studies and research notes from her school of magic was cruel and unethical experiments on everyone and everything imaginable, while all written in a statistical and evil tone. Distraught by this she was immediately going to sign herself out of the academy before she was stopped by her homeroom teacher. He told her even though the ways this knowledge was found was through the most unethical way imaginable it is still knowledge, and in its essence neutral. Even if she practices the same school as many terrible people who were weak minded to have succumbed to the lures of blood magic, to that which she had conquered it doesn't make her evil, it makes her better then them. Reconsidering her choice of actions she agreed to at least stay at the academy until she had made a calm and collected decision, and after a long time of thinking and meditating she didn't get to choose as her thirst for knowledge grew to large and she went back to reading in the library of forbidden knowledge, having her teacher's wisdom in her mind as she was disgusted by the process made but highly intrigued at the results. Years later after practice of more discipline then actual magic the council of the academy deemed her an adept and she was gifted with robes of her colors together with a diploma of her studies, as a proof of her contribution to the school of blood magic to show that through discipline and conviction you can overcome anything. And now when she was fully learned Rose took on the title of Bloodpaw as she set out into the world to uncover more knowledge of blood magic without having to succumb to crude experiments her predecessors had previously done.